Main Levels
The main goal of Fidel Dungeon Rescue is to complete the 15 levels and save granma. Most are randomly generated each play through. Once you complete the game once, additional content (puzzles, speed trial and advanced dungeons) is unlocked. Level 1 * Requires 15 XP to complete. * Enemies are grouped in 2's. Level 1 Tutorial * Only/always occurs before beating level 1. * 15 Spiders + 1 Spider Queen * 1 Fanatic or Tortoise (centered in the level) * 9 Heal Package * 3-4 Coins Level 1 (Tortoises) * 16 Spiders + 1 Spider Queen * 4 Tortoises * 9 Heal Package * 2-3 Coins Level 1 (Fanatics) * 16 Spiders + 1 Spider Queen * 4 Fanatics * 8 Heal Package * 1 Chest * 1 Mimic Level 1 (Snakes) * Only occurs after reaching transition 2. * 14 Spiders + 1 Spider Queen * 2 Snakes * 8 Heal Package * 1 Chest * 1 Chimney, containing a Red Flask Level 1 (Nosferatu) * Only occurs after reaching transition 2. * 14 Spiders + 1 Spider Queen * 3 Nosferatus * 9 Heal Package * 3 Coins Levels 2-3 Levels 2 and 3 are always a plant level then a gnome level, or vice versa. There is a 2-plant version or 4-plant version of the plant level. The plant levels additionally have a portal to the hotdog bonus level, which always takes you to level 4, no matter if you came from level 2 or 3. Level 2-3 (Gnome) * 18 Spiders + 1 Spider Queen * 1 Gnome * 2 Spiked Floor + 1 Lever * 6 or 9? Heal Package (on level 2 or 3 respectively?) * 2 Coins Level 2-3 (4 Plants) * 11 Spiders * 4 Plants with 2 tendrils each * 2 Walls, one with Chimney * 6 Heal Package * 3 Coins Level 2-3 (2 Plants) * 15 Spiders + 1 Spider Queen * 2 Plants with 2 tendrils each * 1 Chimney * 4 Heal Package * 3 Coins Bonus Portal Accessed via portal on the previous plant level * 6 Tortoises * 25 Hot dogs -- eating all the dogs turns Fidel into Fat Fidel. Level 4 * 20 Minions * 1 Mothership; requires 16 XP to pass * 6 Heal Package * 3 Coins Level 5 ("Transition 1") A cut scene where granma is snatched by the doggobot. Level 6 * 2 Robots * 4 Mechanical Spiders * 13 Tech Towers * 9 Buttons * 4 Coins Level 7-8 Picks 2 of: Level 7-8 (Robot + Spiders) * 1 Robot * 18 Mechanical Spiders * 4 Tech Towers (2 up, 2 down) * 4 Buttons * 3 Coins * 5 Heal Package * 1 Mechanical Heal Package Level 7-8 (Red Spiders) * 18 Mechanical Spiders * 4 Red Spiderss * 4 Tech Towers (2 up, 2 down) * 2 Buttons * 2 Coins * 4 Heal Package * 1 Mechanical Heal Package Level 7-8 (Fanatics) * 12 Mechanical Spiders * 5 Fanaticss * 4 Buttons * 3 Coins * 3 Heal Package * 12 Tech Towers, dividing the map into 4 quadrants. Level 9 * Evil Fidel (enemy mirrors your moves; requires 12 damage to defeat) * 20 Mechanical Spiders * 3 Red Spiders * 5 Heal Package * 2 Mechanical Heal Package Level 10 ("Transition 2") A cut scene where granma is snatched by the dragon. * Portal to Chess Level if you can snuff 5 candles Level 11 * 27 Baby Spiders * 3 Coins * Extra short Ghost timer. Levels 12-13 Picks 2 of: * Volcano + red spiders * Plants + eggs * Gnome twins * Mushrooms * Nosferatu Level 12-13 (Nosferatu) * 7 Nosferatu * 4 Red Spiders * 9 Heal Package * 4 Coins Level 12-13 (Volcano) * 18 Spiders * 4 Red Spiders * 3 Heal Package * 2 Coins * 1 Mimic * 1 Volcano Level 12-13 (Gnome Twins) * 15 Spiders * 2 Gnomes * 2 Heal Package * 2 Coins * 4 Spiked Floors Level 12-13 (Plants + Eggs) * 18 Spiders * 5 Snakes * 1 Plant with 3 tendrils * 1 Chests Level 14 * 20 Spiders + 1 Spider Queen * 3 Nosferatu * 3 Red Spider or 3 Fanatic * 1 Mushroom * 3 Heal Package * 1 Chest Level 15 * 9 Dragon Body (1 Spike) * 9 Dragon Body (2 Spikes) * 6 Dragon Claws * 2 Dragon Eyes * 2 Dragon Wings * 1 Dragon Snout * 5 Snake * 9 Dragon Wind * 6 Dragon Fire * 1 Chest Category:Levels